The wheels of a motor vehicle or the axles on which the wheels are mounted are generally spring-mounted on the chassis of the vehicle in order to achieve a high level of driving comfort and a high level of driving safety. The spring systems used in this case are generally swivel-mounted so that deflection in and out takes place as smoothly as possible. The spring system can be, for example, a leaf spring arrangement which consists of several springs stacked on top of one another. In this connection, it is known to suspend the ends of the leaf spring stack each by way of a slide bearing to be able to swivel on the chassis in order to enable unhindered motion of the leaf spring stack as it is deflected in and out. In the area of one of the ends of the leaf spring stack there is another swivel bearing in order to compensate for the change in length which is associated with the deflection of the leaf spring stack in and out. The slide bearings which have long been used for this purpose are able to accommodate the comparatively large radial forces in spite of the installation space which is very limited in the radial direction and have proven effective. In any case, it is necessary to relubricate the slide bearings to ensure proper operation.